Baja California
| established_title2 = Order | established_date2 = 29th | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Francisco Vega de Lamadrid |23px]] | leader_title1 = Senators | leader_name1 = Ernesto Ruffo Appel Victor Hermosillo Celada Marco Antonio Blasquez |leader_title2 = Deputies |leader_name2 = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 71450 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = Ranked 12th | elevation_m = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_m = |elevation_min_ft = | population_total = 3337543 | population_footnotes = | population_as_of = 2013 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_density_rank = 19th | population_demonym = Bajacaliforniano(a) | population_note = | population_rank = 14th | timezone1 = PST | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = PDT | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 21, 22 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = | iso_code = MX-BCN | blank_name_sec1 = HDI | blank_info_sec1 = 0.765 high Ranked 7th | blank_name_sec2 = GDP | blank_info_sec2 = US$23.03 billion. | website = | footnotes = a. 2010 and later, Baja California is the only state to use the USA DST schedule state wide, while the rest of Mexico (except for small portions of other northern states) starts DST 3–4 weeks later and ends DST one week earlier)Daylight Saving Time Around the World 2010 b. The state's GDP was 294.8 billion of pesos in 2008, amount corresponding to 23.03 billion of dollars, being a dollar worth 12.80 pesos (value of 3 June 2010). }} Baja California'''Sometimes informally referred to as '''Baja California Norte to distinguish it from both the Baja California peninsula, of which it forms the northern half, and Baja California Sur, the adjacent state that covers the southern half of the peninsula. While it is a well-established term for the northern half of the Baja California peninsula, however, its usage would not be correct, because Baja California Norte has never existed as a political designation for a state, territory, district or region. ( ), officially Free and Sovereign State of Baja California ( ), is the northernmost and westernmost of the 31 states which, with the Federal District, comprise the 32 Federal Entities of Mexico. Before becoming a state in 1953, the area was known as the North Territory of Baja California (El Territorio Norte de Baja California). It has an area of , or 3.57% of the land mass of Mexico and comprises the northern half of the Baja California peninsula, north of the 28th parallel. The state is bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean, on the east by Sonora, the U.S. State of Arizona, and the Gulf of California (also known as the Sea of Cortez), and on the south by Baja California Sur. Its northern limit is the U.S. state of California. The state has a population of 2,844,469 (2005 census), and estimated 3,165,776 (June 2009)Sociodemographic profile of BC much more than the sparsely populated Baja California Sur to the south, and similar to San Diego County, California on its north. Over 75% of the population lives in the capital city, Mexicali, in Ensenada, or in Tijuana. Other important cities include San Felipe, Rosarito and Tecate. The population of the state is composed of Mestizos, mostly immigrants from other parts of Mexico, and, as with most northern Mexican states, a large population of Mexicans of European ancestry, and also a large minority group of East Asian, Middle Eastern and indigenous descent. Additionally, there is a large immigrant population from the United States due to its proximity to San Diego and the cheaper cost of living compared to San Diego. There is also a significant population from Central America. Many immigrants moved to Baja California for a better quality of life and the number of higher paying jobs in comparison to the rest of Mexico and Latin America. Baja California is the twelfth largest state by area in Mexico. Its geography ranges from beaches to forests and deserts. The backbone of the state is the Sierra de Baja California, where the Picacho del Diablo, the highest point of the peninsula, is located. This mountain range effectively divides the weather patterns in the state. In the northwest, the weather is semi-dry and mediterranean. In the narrow center, the weather changes to be more humid due to altitude. It is in this area where a few valleys can be found, such as the Valle de Guadalupe, the major wine producing area in Mexico. To the east of the mountain range, the Sonoran Desert dominates the landscape. In the south, the weather becomes drier and gives way to the Vizcaino Desert. The state is also home to numerous islands off both of its shores. In fact, the westernmost point in Mexico, the Guadalupe Island, is part of Baja California. The Coronado, Todos Santos and Cedros Islands are also on the Pacific Shore. On the Gulf of California, the biggest island is the Angel de la Guarda, separated from the peninsula by the deep and narrow Canal de Ballenas. History The first people came to the peninsula at least 11,000 years ago. At that time two main native groups are thought to have been present on the peninsula. In the south were the Cochimí. In the north were several groups belonging to the Yuman language family, including the Kiliwa, Paipai, Kumeyaay, Cocopa, and Quechan. These peoples were diverse in their adaptations to the region. The Cochimí of the peninsula's Central Desert were generalized hunter-gatherers who moved frequently; however, the Cochimí on Cedros Island off the west coast had developed a strongly maritime economy. The Kiliwa, Paipai, and Kumeyaay in the better-watered northwest were also hunter-gatherers, but that region supported denser populations and a more sedentary lifestyle. The Cocopa and Quechan of northeastern Baja California practiced agriculture in the floodplain of the lower Colorado River. Europeans reached the present state of Baja California in 1539, when Francisco de Ulloa reconnoitered its east coast on the Gulf of California and explored the peninsula's west coast at least as far north as Cedros Island. Hernando de Alarcón returned to the east coast and ascended the lower Colorado River in 1540, and Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo (or João Rodrigues Cabrilho ) completed the reconnaissance of the west coast in 1542. Sebastián Vizcaíno again surveyed the west coast in 1602, but outside visitors during the following century were few. The Jesuits founded a permanent mission colony on the peninsula at Loreto in 1697. During the following decades, they gradually extended their sway throughout the present state of Baja California Sur. In 1751–1753, the Croatian Jesuit mission-explorer Ferdinand Konščak made overland explorations northward into the state of Baja California. Jesuit missions were subsequently established among the Cochimí at Santa Gertrudis (1752), San Borja (1762), and Santa María (1767). After the expulsion of the Jesuits in 1768, the short-lived Franciscan administration (1768–1773) resulted in one new mission at San Fernando Velicatá. More importantly, the 1769 expedition to settle Alta California under Gaspar de Portolà and Junípero Serra resulted in the first overland exploration of the northwestern portion of the state."History of Riverside County, California" Page 9, 1912 The Dominicans took over management of the Baja California missions from the Franciscans in 1773. They established a chain of new missions among the northern Cochimí and western Yumans, first on the coast and subsequently inland, extending from El Rosario (1774) to Descanso (1817), just south of Tijuana. Nineteenth and twentieth centuries *1804: The Spanish colony of California was divided into Alta ("Upper") and Baja ("Lower") California at the line separating the Franciscan missions in the north from the Dominican missions in the south. :The colonial governors were: ::*1804–1805 José Joaquín de Arillaga (s.a.) ::*1806–1814 Felipe de Goicoechea ::*1814–11 April 1822 José Darío Argüello *1848: Alta California is annexed by the United States. *1853: Soldier of fortune William Walker captures La Paz, declaring himself President of the Republic of Lower California. The Mexican government forces his retreat after several months. *1884: Luis Huller and George H. Sisson obtain a concession covering much of the present state, in return for promises to develop the area. *1905: The Magonista revolution, an anarchist movement based on the writings of Ricardo Flores Magón and Enrique Flores Magón, begins. *1911: Mexicali and Tijuana are captured by the Mexican Liberal Party (Partido Liberal Mexicano, PLM), but soon surrender to Federal forces. *1917: On 11 December, "a prominent Mexican, close friend of President Carranza" offered to U. S. Senator Henry Ashurst to sell Baja California to the U. S. for "fifty million dollars gold."Henry Fountain Ashurst, A Many-Colored Toga: The Diary of Henry Fountain Ashurst. Tucson: The University of Arizona Press, 1962. p. 74. *1930: Baja California is further divided into Northern and Southern territories. *1952: The North Territory of Baja California becomes the 29th state of Mexico, Baja California. The southern portion, below 28°N, remains a federally administered territory. *1974: The South Territory of Baja California becomes the 31st state, Baja California Sur. *1989: Ernesto Ruffo Appel of the PAN becomes the first non-PRI governor of Baja California and the first opposition governor of any state since the Revolution. Geography in Cataviña]] ]] , with Picacho del Diablo in the center.]] , to the west of Tijuana.]] Baja California encompasses a territory which exhibits diverse geography for a relatively small area. The Peninsular ranges of the California cordillera run down the geographic center of the state. The most notable ranges of these mountains are the Sierra de Juarez and the Sierra de San Pedro Martir. These ranges are the location of forests cognizant of Southern California's San Gabriel Mountains. Picacho del Diablo is the highest peak in the whole peninsula. Valleys between the mountain ranges are located within a climate zone that are suitable for agriculture. Such valleys included the Valle de Guadalupe and the Valle de Ojos Negros, areas that produce citrus fruits and grapes. The mineral-rich mountain range extends southwards to the Gulf of California, where the western slope becomes wider, forming the Llanos del Berrendo in the border with Baja California Sur. The mountain ranges located in the center and southern part of the state include the Sierra de La Asamblea, Sierra de Calamajué, Sierra de San Luis and the Sierra de San Borja. Temperate winds from the Pacific Ocean and the cold California Current make the climate along the northwestern coast pleasant year-round.NORMALES CLIMATOLÓGICAS 1971–2000 As a result of the state's location on the California current, rains from the north barely reach the peninsula, thus leaving southern areas drier. South of El Rosario River the state changes from a Mediterranean landscape to a desert one. This desert exhibits diversity in succulent flora species that flourish in part due to the coastal fog. To the east, the Sonoran Desert enters the state from both California and Sonora. Some of the highest temperatures in Mexico are recorded in or nearby the Mexicali Valley.Delta in the northeast, recorded 54.0 degrees celsius on 3 August 1998 However, with irrigation from the Colorado River, this area has become truly an agricultural center. The Cerro Prieto geothermal province is near Mexicali as well (this area is geologically part of a large pull apart basin); producing about 80% of the electricity consumed in the state and enough more to export to California. Laguna Salada, a saline lake below sea level lying between the rugged Sierra de Juarez and the Sierra de los Cucapah, is also in the vicinity of Mexicali. The state government has recently been considering plans to revive Laguna Salada.The state is currently (2008) looking at a plan by SDSU Adj. Professor Newcomb (ICATS) to do this using his geothermal desalination system to supply water locally. SEMARNAT believes this to be the first viable plan presented. The highest mountain in the Sierra de los Cucapah is the Cerro del Centinela or Mount Signal. The Cucapah are the primary indigenous people of that area and up into the Yuma, AZ area. There are numerous islands on the Pacific shore. Guadalupe Island is located in the extreme west of the state's boundaries and is the site of large colonies of sea lions. Cedros Island exists in the southwest of the state's maritime region. The Todos Santos Islands and Coronado Islands are located off the coast of Tijuana and Ensenada. All of the islands in the Gulf of California, on the Baja California side, belong to the municipality of Mexicali. Baja California obtains much of its water from the Colorado River. Historically the river drained into the Colorado River Delta which flowed into the Gulf of California, but due to large demands for water in the American Southwest, less water now reaches the Gulf. The Tijuana metropolitan area also relies on the Tijuana River as a source of water. Much of rural Baja California depends predominantly on wells and a few dams. Tijuana also purchases water from San Diego County's Otay Water District. Potable water is the largest natural resource issue of the state. Climate Baja California's climate varies from Mediterranean to arid. The Mediterranean climate is observed in the northwestern corner of the state where the summers are dry and mild and the winters cool and rainy. This climate is observed in areas from Tijuana to San Quintin and nearby interior valleys. The cold oceanic California Current often creates a low-level marine fog near the coast. The fog occurs along any part of the Pacific Coast of the state. Rainfall in the Tijuana to Ensenada area is about 10 inches per year, increasing inland with elevation. Tecate, in the mountains east of Tijuana, receives 15 inches of precipitation per year. The change of altitude towards the Sierra de Baja California creates an alpine climate in this region. Summers are cool while winters can be cold with below freezing temperatures at night. It is common to see snow in the Sierra de Juarez and Sierra de San Pedro Martir (and in the valleys in between) from December to April. Due to orographic effects, precipitation is much higher in the mountains of northern Baja California than on the western coastal plain or eastern desert plain. The highest slopes receive up to 25 inches of rainfall per year, during winter frontal passages and summer thunderstorms. Pine, cedar and fir forests are found in the mountains. The east side of the mountains produce a rain shadow, creating an extremely arid environment. The Sonoran Desert region of Baja California experiences hot summers and nearly frostless mild winters. The Mexicali Valley (which is below sea level), experiences the highest temperatures in Mexico, that frequently surpass in mid-summer, and have exceeded on some occasions. Further south along the Pacific coast, the Mediterranean climate transitions into a desert climate but it is milder and not as hot as along the gulf coast. Transition climates, from Mediterranean to Desert, can be found from San Quintin to El Rosario. Further inland and along the Gulf of California the vegetation is scarce and temperatures are very high during the summer months. The islands in the Gulf of California also belong to the desert climate. Some oases can be found in the desert in which few towns are located – for instance, Catavina, San Borja and Santa Gertrudis. Flora and fauna Common trees are the Jeffrey Pine, Sugar Pine and Pinon Pine.Katharine Layne Brandegee (1894) Zoe: Volume IV, Zoe Publishing Company, Townshend Stith Brandegee Understory species include Manzanita. Fauna include a variety of reptiles including the Western fence lizard, which is at the southern extent of its range.C. Michael Hogan (2008) "[http://www.globaltwitcher.com/artspec_info.asp?thingid=55037 Western fence lizard (Sceloporus occidentalis)]", Globaltwitcher, ed. Nicklas Stromberg The name of the fish genus Bajacalifornia is derived from the Baja California peninsula.C. H. Townsend & J. T. Nichols: Deep sea fishes of the 'Albatross' Lower California Expedition. Bulletin of the AMNH ; v. 52, article 1 In the main terrestrial wildlife refuges on the peninsula of Baja California, Constitution 1857 National Park and Sierra de San Pedro Mártir National Park contain several coniferous species; the most abundant are: pinus jeffreyi, pinus ponderosa, pinus cembroide, pinus quadrifolia, pinus monophylla, juniperus, arctostaphylos drupacea, artemisa ludoviciana, and adenostoma esparcifolium. The flora shares many species with the Laguna Mountains and San Jacinto Mountains in southwest California. The lower elevations of the Sierra Juárez are characterized by chaparral and desert shrub. The fauna in the parks exhibit a large number of mammals primarily: mule deer, bighorn sheep, cougar, bobcat, ringtail cat, coyote, rabbit, squirrel and more than 30 species of bats. The park is also home to many avian species like: bald eagle, golden eagle, falcon, woodpecker, black vulture, crow, several species of Sittidae and duck. 2010 earthquakes At 3:40:41 pm PDT on Easter Sunday, 4 April 2010 a 7.2 M_\mathrm{w} magnitude northwest trending strike-slip earthquake hit the Mexicali Valley, with its epicenter 26 km southwest of the city of Guadalupe Victoria, Baja California, Mexico. The main shock was felt as far as the Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Phoenix and Tucson metropolitan areas, and in Yuma. At least a half-dozen aftershocks with magnitudes between 5.0 and 5.4 were reported, including a 5.1-magnitude shaker at 4:14 am. that was centered near El Centro. As of 6:31 am PDT, 5 April 2010, two people were confirmed dead. Government and politics Government ]] Baja California is subdivided into five municipios (municipalities). See municipalities of Baja California. *Ensenada *Mexicali *Tecate *Tijuana *Rosarito Beach Demographics .]] ; Demographic development of Baja California from 1895 Colors= id:a value:gray(0.9) id:b value:gray(0.7) id:c value:rgb(1,1,1) id:d value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:800 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:3350000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:b increment:200000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:a increment:40000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:c BarData= bar:1895 text:1895 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1921 text:1921 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:1995 text:1995 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2005 text:2005 bar:2010 text:2010 bar:Est2013 text:Est 2013 PlotData= color:d width:20 align:left bar:1895 from:0 till: 42875 bar:1900 from:0 till: 7583 bar:1910 from:0 till: 9760 bar:1921 from:0 till: 23537 bar:1930 from:0 till: 48327 bar:1940 from:0 till: 78907 bar:1950 from:0 till: 226965 bar:1960 from:0 till: 520165 bar:1970 from:0 till: 870421 bar:1980 from:0 till: 1177886 bar:1990 from:0 till: 1660855 bar:1995 from:0 till: 2112140 bar:2000 from:0 till: 2487367 bar:2005 from:0 till: 2844469 bar:2010 from:0 till: 3155070 bar:Est2013 from:0 till: 3337543 PlotData= bar:1895 at: 42875 fontsize:s text: 42.875 shift:(-10,5) bar:1900 at: 7583 fontsize:s text:7.583 shift:(-10,5) bar:1910 at: 9760 fontsize:s text: 9.760 shift:(-10,5) bar:1921 at: 23537 fontsize:s text: 23.537 shift:(-10,5) bar:1930 at: 48327 fontsize:s text: 48.327 shift:(-15,5) bar:1940 at: 78907 fontsize:s text: 78.907 shift:(-15,5) bar:1950 at: 226965 fontsize:s text: 226.965 shift:(-15,5) bar:1960 at: 520165 fontsize:s text: 520.165 shift:(-15,5) bar:1970 at: 870421 fontsize:s text: 870.421 shift:(-15,5) bar:1980 at: 1177886 fontsize:s text: 1.177.886 shift:(-15,5) bar:1990 at: 1660855 fontsize:s text: 1.660.855 shift:(-15,5) bar:1995 at: 2112140 fontsize:s text: 2.112.140 shift:(-15,5) bar:2000 at: 2487367 fontsize:s text: 2.487.367 shift:(-15,5) bar:2005 at: 2844469 fontsize:s text: 2.844.469 shift:(-15,5) bar:2010 at: 3155070 fontsize:s text: 3.155.070 shift:(-15,5) bar:Est2013 at: 3337543 fontsize:S text: 3.337.543 shift:(-15,5) :Source: INEGIPopulation Census. Online: http://www.inegi.org.mx/est/contenidos/Proyectos/ccpv/default.aspx. |titlebar=#ddd |float=left |bars= }} The majority of the population of Baja California is Mestizo, however the state has one of the larger percentages of White (European) Mexicans (about 30%). There are small indigenous communities as well. Historically, the state has had sizable East Asian immigration. Mexicali has a large Chinese community, as well as many Filipinos from the Philippines who arrived to the state during the eras of Spanish and American rule (1898–1946) in much of the 19th and 20th centuries. Tijuana and Ensenada were a major port of entry for East Asians entering the U.S. ever since the first Asian-Americans were present in California. Also a significant number of Middle Eastern immigrants such as Lebanese, Syrians and Armenians settle near the U.S. border, and small waves of settlers in the early 20th century, usually members of the Molokan sect of the Russian Orthodox church fled the Russian Revolution of 1917 when the Soviet Union took power, had established a few villages along the Pacific coast south of Ensenada. Since 1960, large numbers of migrants from southern Mexican states have arrived to work in agriculture (esp. the Mexicali Valley and nearby Imperial Valley, California, US) and manufacturing. The cities of Ensenada, Tijuana and Mexicali grew as a result of migrants, primarily those who sought US citizenship and those temporary residents awaiting their entry into the United States are called Flotillas, which is derived from the Spanish word "flota," meaning "fleet." There is also a sizable immigrant community from Central and South America, and from the United States and Canada. An estimated 200,000+ American expatriates live in the state, especially in coastal resort towns such as Ensenada, known for affordable homes purchased by retirees who continue to hold US citizenship. San Felipe, Rosarito and Tijuana also have a large American population (second largest in Mexico next to Mexico City), particularly for its cheaper housing and proximity to San Diego. Some 60,000 Oaxacans live in Baja California, the vast majority being indigenous. Some 40% of them lack proper birth certificates. Con problemas en acta de nacimiento 40% de oaxaqueños en Baja California | Noticiasnet. Noticiasnet.mx (2012-11-28). Retrieved on 2014-05-24. Education Baja California has one of the best educational programs in the country, with high rankings in schooling and achievement. The State Government provides education and qualification courses to increase the workforce standards, such as School-Enterprise linkage programs which helps the development of labor force according to the needs of the industry. 91.60% of the population from six to fourteen years of age attend elementary school. 61.95% of the population over fifteen years of age attend or have already graduated from high school. Public School is available in all levels, from kindergarten to university. The state has 32 universities offering 103 professional degrees. These universities have 19 Research and Development centers for basic and applied investigation in advanced projects of Biotechnology, Physics, Oceanography, Digital Geothermal Technology, Astronomy, Aerospace, Electrical Engineering and Clean Energy, among others. At this educational level supply is steadily growing. Baja California has developed a need to be self-sufficient in matters of technological and scientific innovation and to be less dependent on foreign countries. Current businesses demand new production processes as well as technology for the incubation of companies. The number of various graduate degrees offered, including Ph.D. programs, is 121. The state has 53 graduate schools.State Government of Baja California and Secretariat of Public Education. Economy .]] As of 2005, Baja California’s economy represents 3.3% of Mexico’s gross domestic product or 21,996 million USD. Baja California's economy has a strong focus on tariff-free export oriented manufacturing (maquiladora). As of 2005, 284,255 people are employed in the manufacturing sector. There are a more than 900 companies operating under the federal Prosec program in Baja California. Real estate The Foreign Investment Law of 1973Mexico: Foreign Investment Act Of 1993. Lectlaw.com (1993-12-28). Retrieved on 2014-05-24. allows foreigners to purchase land within the borders and coasts of Mexico by way of a trust, handled through a Mexican bank (Fideicomiso). This trust assures to the buyer all the rights and privileges of ownership, and it can be sold, inherited, leased, or transferred at any time. Since 1994, the Foreign Investment Law stipulates that the Fideicomiso must be to a 50-year term, with the option to petition for a 50-year renewal at any time.Mexico and Direct Foreign Ownership of Coastal Property, MexiData.info, 12 April 2010 http://www.mexidata.info/id2615.html Any Mexican citizen buying a bank trust property has the option to either remain within the Trust or opt out of it and request the title in “Escritura”. Mexico’s early history involved foreign invasions and the loss of vast amounts of land; in fear of history being repeated, the Mexican constitution established the concept of the “Restricted Zone”.Mexico Law Restricted Zone. Mexicolaw.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-24. In 1973, in order to bring in more foreign tourist investment, the Bank Trust of Fideicomiso was created, thus allowing non-Mexicans to own land without any constitutional amendment necessary.Fideicomiso - Bank Trust - Mexican Real Estate - Mexico Constitution - Mario Restrepo. Bajaopenhouse.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-24. Since the law went into effect, it has undergone many modifications in order to make purchasing land in Mexico a safer investment. Transportation See also * Las Californias * History of the west coast of North America * List of Baja California cities * Northwest Mexico * Spanish missions in present-day Baja California Portals * * * * References ;Notes ;Sources * Baja California State Government: The Transformation of Baja California (Spanish) * USGS – 7.2 Earthquake External links *Baja California Sur: Cabo Pulmo Coral Reef in Danger *Interamerican Association for Environmental Defense * State government * Enciclopedia de los Municipios de México |Northeast = , |East = Gulf of California |South = |West = Pacific Ocean }} Category:States of Mexico Category:Baja California Category:States and territories established in 1952